


Где кончается синее море

by evenover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку 2.46 мпрег-феста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где кончается синее море

**Author's Note:**

> 2.46. Дженсен/Джаред. Mpreg. Устройство и особенности мира на усмотрение автора (будущее ли это, либо какая-то ау-вселенная), можно вообще без деталей и уточнений. Женщин нет, либо они не рожают. Дженсен представитель высшего сословия, какой-то магнат или важная шишка, по необходимости или просто из-за прихоти заключает брак именно с Джаредом, главная функция которого родить ему ребенка (детей). Чувств к мужу у Джареда нет, прав в этом союзе тоже, беременности он сопротивляется изо всех сил и самыми нелепыми способами, но всё равно беременеет в результате. Противостояние, недопонимания, строптивый Джаред, считающий свой брак чем-то типа тюремного заключения, но сбежать не выход, потому что будущий ребёнок всё равно останется с отцом, который выше по статусу, а отцовский инстинкт бросить малыша не позволит...  
> Пусть они пройдут непростой путь от ненависти до любви, и в итоге их будет ждать вознаграждение))).  
> Не обязательно делать Джареда юной трепетной няшей, это вполне может быть взрослый мужик, который в силу каких-то обстоятельств оказался в такой ситуации, но Дженсен по определению старше. Можно добавить какие-нибудь ритуалы для зачатия, медицинские тесты на способность выносить и родить перед заключением союза, секс с беременным Джаредом и прочее) Одним словом, да будут кинки!)))

Дженсен вошел в клуб и сразу направился к стойке бара. Ему нужно срочно промочить горло. Залы заседаний Городского суда оборудованы качественными кондиционерами, но из-за этого воздух в них становился слишком сухим и безжизненным, и после нескольких часов прений, которые сегодня выдались особенно жаркими, Дженсену страшно хотелось выпить. Жахнуть сначала несколько кружек пива, тут отменный портер варят, а потом сбросить напряжение в приватном кабинете, расположенном в подвальном этаже клуба. Там Дженсена уже ждут. Полутемная комната, толстые свечи, дразнящий ноздри запах благовоний. Посреди помещения приготовлена стойка, рядом стол со всевозможными приспособлениями. Красивый стройный мальчик, привязанный к стойке по всем правилам, ждущий, когда Дженсен возьмет в руки плетку или расширитель. Потом, возможно, выберет один из множества кляпов. Или сегодня ему понравится играть со струной, глядя с рассеянной улыбкой, как корчится от невыносимого наслаждения привязанная жертва? Дженсен мог позволить себе любые фантазии. Конечно, удовольствие стало бы двойне слаще, если бы вместо щедро оплаченной шлюхи на стойке оказался обвиняемый по сегодняшнему делу. С каким сладострастием Дженсен обработал бы плеткой и стеком его наглую рожу, раздутый пивной живот или по-бабьи обвислые груди. И смотрел бы на гримасы ужаса, и вдыхал бы кислый запах панического страха. Стал бы Дженсен трахать такое убожество? Если только рукояткой от плетки, да и то с разбега. Но, увы, этой фантазии не суждено сбыться. Ничего, Дженсен добьется того, чтобы судебные исполнители вынесли из дома ублюдка всё, что можно сбыть на рынке. Пойдет ли тот продавать самого себя в подобные клубы? Точно не в этот. Здесь разборчивым клиентам предлагают только свежий товар, точеные тела, благоухающие первосортным развратом. 

***  
– Джаред, твоя очередь.  
Джаред встал с кушетки в коридоре и зашел в открытую дверь медицинского кабинета. Спокойно сел на боковой стул, привычно положил руку на стол и сжал кулак. Док Мелисса едва заметно улыбнулась ему своими бесцветными губами, сливающимися по тону с кожей лица. Только глаза у нее были яркие, синие и… грустные. Джаред без стеснения разглядывал ее – он редко видел женщин. Раньше он вообще думал, что все женщины такие, как Мелисса, пока на уроках культурологии им не стали показывать старинные фильмы. Джеку, с которым Джаред жил в одной комнате, очень нравился фильм про доктора Хауса, там было много-много серий. Правда, там главный доктор был мужчина. Джареду это казалось не таким забавным, как доктор-женщина.  
– Готово, прижми руку.  
Джаред так привык к ежемесячным анализам крови, что, задумавшись, не заметил, как процедура закончилась. Он поблагодарил доктора, взял у ассистента стаканчик с витаминным коктейлем и вышел из кабинета. Джареду хотелось на пляж, но было еще рано, осталось два урока, и один из них – репродуктивную психологию – он не имел права пропускать.  
Вечером Джаред всё-таки пошел на пляж – под тихий плеск волн ему удавалось лучше готовить домашние задания. Нужно было прочитать и выучить признаки «первичной фертильности», и пока Джаред разбирал пункт за пунктом, водя пальцем по странице учебника, то находил у себя каждый признак. Пришлось бросить учебник на песок и бегом ворваться в море, прыгая и отфыркиваясь, словно он мог стряхнуть с себя что-то новое, странное, пугающее до спазмов в животе.

***

– Дженсен, вам пакет из министерства.  
Дженсен хотел было уже спросить у помощницы «Из какого министерства…», но слова застряли в горле при виде большого белого пакета с крупной кроваво-красной сургучной печатью, лежавшего на его рабочем столе – еще идеально чистом по случаю утра понедельника. Дженсен не хотел вскрывать конверт, ведь он точно знал, что там. Возможно, он ошибется в деталях, но повод для письма может быть только один – поданное Дженсеном прошение о выездной визе было рассмотрено и решение принято.  
– Линда, кофе, как обычно.  
Дженсен снял пиджак и аккуратно повесил на спинку стула, медленно закатал рукава рубашки, не забыв отстегнуть и положить в выточенную из камня пепельницу строгие золотые запонки – подарок отца к юбилею фирмы. Дженсен поискал глазами нож для бумаги, но не нашел. Линда уже несла ему кофе, он попросил её вскрыть конверт. Он не знал, почему, но считал важным демонстрировать свою привычную невозмутимость.  
Помощница вернулась с содержимым конверта на подносе – бланк анкеты в трех экземплярах, формуляры для заполнения данных медицинских обследований, образец договора на репродуктивное партнерство. Все эти документы можно было скачать с официального сайта Министерства рождаемости и социального благополучия, но толпа клерков должна же была как-то оправдывать свое существование, вот и занималась рассылкой «писем счастья».  
Аккуратно, двумя пальцами Дженсен выудил из кучи бумаг тонкий сероватый листок предписания. «В течение 30 дней с момента получения предписания предоставить подтверждение заключения договора о репродуктивном партнерстве в надлежащей форме». Но самая важная информация была напечатана, конечно, мелким шрифтом – в случае, если Дженсену не удалось бы уложиться в срок, на выездную визу он претендовать не мог, и право следующей подачи прошения откладывалось на год. Государство тщательно оберегало свои репродуктивные ресурсы.  
Дженсен тихо выругался и потянулся к телефону.  
– Хэнк, привет, да, это я. Что у тебя нового?  
– Дженсен, я ищу! – затараторил высокий голос в трубку. – У меня уже есть шорт-лист, семь кандидатур с предполагаемым началом первичной фертильности в течение ближайших четырех-шести недель.  
– У меня нет столько недель! Я сегодня получил предписание, срок дали ровно месяц. Месяц, Хэнк! И это должен быть не просто договор, а подтверждение о беременности, иначе будет как в прошлом году…  
– Ой, я помню. Но ты подумай, может, не стоит так цепляться за первоцелочек, может, посмотришь вторичников, я списочек пришлю, отобрал по твоему вкусу…  
– Заткнись! – Дженсен рявкнул так, что Линда из приемной закрыла осторожно дверь его кабинета. Дженсен редко впадал в неистовство и всегда только по одному поводу, который отравлял ему жизнь – потомство, которое он обязан был родить для государства как фигурант списка «золотой генофонд страны». – Брать в дом уже кем-то поюзанную самку? Я тебе не за то плачу, чтобы ты мне такую херню на уши вешал, – Дженсен зашипел, как рассерженная кобра.  
– Эй, эй, Дженсен, не сердись. Ты же знаешь, что они не самки…  
– Почему нет? Носитель в фазе вторичной фертильности, который не связан партнерством, не говоря уже о законном браке? Самка и есть. Может, еще и шлюха впридачу.  
– Ладно, Дженсен, я понял ситуацию. У меня есть один вариант, но по телефону я не хочу его обсуждать, мало ли.  
С Дженсена сразу спала притворная капризность и он навострил уши.  
– Давай встретимся сегодня в полшестого там, где мы познакомились, – сказал Хэнк и прервал связь.  
Дженсен только рот открыл, чтобы уточнить, что именно Хэнк имеет в виду, но короткие гудки назойливо стучали прямо в мозг. А познакомились они в бассейне на вечеринке у Джеффа Моргана. Хэнк тогда свалился в воду пьяный и чуть не захлебнулся. Дженсен вытащил его, прыгнув в бассейн прямо в костюме, и заставил выблевать всю воду, постукивая по спине и нежно поддерживая за подбородок. Хэнк потом неоднократно намекал, что должен Дженсену что-то такое же интимное – минет хотя бы – но Дженсен лишь отмахивался, поскольку Хэнк был ну совсем не в его вкусе. Даже если бы Дженсен отдал должное всему ассортименту шикарного бара Джеффа, который знал толк в винах, вечеринках и полезных знакомствах, и то на Хэнка у него не встало бы.

***

Джаред не мог заснуть. Джек на соседней кровати постоянно ерзал, чем-то шуршал под одеялом. Джаред закрывал глаза и пытался представить, что плывёт, это всегда помогало заснуть, но тело не слушалось, сладко тянуло внизу живота, чесались подмышки, грудь, бедра. Да еще пыхтение соседа – тут даже добродушный Джаред не выдержал.  
– Джек, ну сколько можно…  
– Джаред, я не могу… У тебя в паху не чешется?  
– Нет.  
– Странно, а у меня чешется. Вот, смотри, какой у меня член.  
Джек откинул одеяло и включил ночник над кроватью. В неживом зеленоватом свете полувставший член Джека показался Джареду перекормленным червяком.  
– Ну че ты морщишься? – Джек явно обиделся на реакцию соседа. – А еще друг называется… Зря ты так, ведь всё равно тебе придется с мужчиной лечь. Еще неизвестно, какую дубину в тебя пихать будут.  
– А в тебя нет? – скептически спросил Джаред, уже не зная, как закрыть внезапно возникшую не очень приятную тему.  
– Еще неизвестно. Мне док сказала, что мой статус пока не определен, могу оказаться и не носителем вовсе, а донором.  
– Ну и я тоже.  
– Не-а, ты точно носитель, – хмыкнул Джек.  
– С чего ты взял? – угрожающе поднялся на локте Джаред и уставился на соседа.  
– От док слышал. Она-то точно знает. В общем, это из-за твоих родителей.  
– Мои родители погибли вскоре после того, как я родился! Я даже не знаю, кто они были…  
– Но док-то знает! Думаешь, тебя просто так в этот интернат взяли? Сюда с улицы не берут.  
– А тебя тогда за что?  
– За меня родственники заплатили, – самодовольно ответил Джек, поглаживая мошонку.  
– Ну и хуй с тобой, – буркнул Джаред и отвернулся к стене. Он еще долго не мог заснуть, пытаясь вспомнить родителей, то, как он попал сюда, но всплывали в памяти какие-то смутные обрывки. Тепло чьих-то рук, плеск воды, ванильный запах свежевыпеченных булочек. Джаред никогда не ел таких булочек в интернате, поэтому решил, что это, видимо, единственное воспоминание о доме, которого он не помнил.

***

Дженсен подъехал к особняку Моргана ровно к половине шестого, как и договаривались с Хэнком. Его встретил улыбающийся Джеффри в небрежно перепоясанном махровом халате, под которым явно ничего не было надето. Дженсен по-прежнему был в костюме, ему некогда было переодеться – важные встречи с клиентами шли одна за другой.  
– С каких пор ты ходишь на свидания с Хэнком? Не то чтобы я был против, но, Дженсен, я считал тебя более разборчивым, – хохотнул Морган и увесисто хлопнул гостя по плечу.  
Дженсен хотел подыграть, но сил после тяжелого дня осталось мало, он только криво усмехнулся и пожал Моргану руку. Заодно вручил ему бутылку коллекционного эля. Джеффри довольно крякнул и отошел в сторону. Полуголый Хэнк у бассейна уже махал Дженсену рукой с зажатой в кулаке бутылкой шампанского.  
– Вдову Клико из горла? Хэнк, приятель, ты когда-нибудь плохо кончишь, и некому будет вылавливать тебя со дна.  
Дженсен подошел и сел под тентом. Он жестом отказался от бокала шампанского и добавил:  
– Пить не буду, устал за день, а вечером мне еще документы к процессу готовить.  
– Завтра финальные слушания?  
– Надеюсь, что финальные. Достало меня это дело, – Дженсен откинулся на спинку кресла и устало потер лоб.  
– Ладно, тогда к делу.  
Хэнк шлепнулся на соседнее кресло. Он был в одних только белых брюках, и лучи закатного солнца золотили его бледную с голубоватыми прожилками кожу в россыпи веснушек. Он был весь какой-то белесый, не толстый, но и без выраженной мускулатуры, такими в обывательском сознании представлялись типичные носители, как будто в них обязательно должно было быть что-то женоподобное. Хэнк носителем не был, да и Дженсен не верил в женственность тех, кто вместо женщин получил способность рожать. Это был просто физиологический выверт, вызванный вирусом, ничего больше. И в глубине души Дженсен мечтал встретить носителя, с которым он создал бы семью, завёл детей – ничуть не женственного, а сильного, крупного парня, которого природа щедро наградила бы истинной мужской красотой. Но действительность в лице уже нетрезвого Хэнка вернула его с небес на землю. Мечтать не вредно, но в ближайшее время найти хоть какого-то носителя, которому банально было бы не противно присунуть член ради галочки в анкете – вот насущнейшая необходимость. И именно Хэнк ему поможет.  
– Давай рассказывай, у меня же сроки горят. Ты, алчное животное, можешь сейчас ободрать меня, как липку, и я даже не пикну, – Дженсен улыбнулся, но, черт побери, он имел в виду каждое сказанное слово. И про алчное животное в первую очередь.  
Хэнк оглянулся вокруг, но возле бассейна они были одни.  
– Короче, в Южной провинции есть интернат, где воспитывают носителей. При нем есть медицинский центр или наоборот, интернат при центре, неважно, они проводят исследования и у них уже есть опыт, как выявлять потенциальную способность к деторождению еще в очень раннем возрасте, до появления первых гормональных предвестников.  
– Я ничего не слышал про такой интернат.  
– Конечно, не слышал. Они существуют в основном на частные пожертвования и свою деятельность не афишируют. Поскольку работа штучная, то всех носителей заранее распределяют по спонсорам, на свободный рынок, то бишь до базы данных Министерства рождаемости, никто не доходит. Но документы все чистые, это не противозаконно.  
– Вау.  
– Я тебе даже больше скажу. В Южной провинции до сих пор существуют закрытые от всего внешнего мира общины, которые дольше всех сопротивлялись вирусу, ну там пустыни вдоль берега моря, ничего удивительного, – Хэнк икнул и запустил в рот несколько виноградин и, толком не прожевав, продолжил: – Там у них еще двадцать лет назад оставались женщины, которые сами рожали. Всего двадцать лет! Так вот прикинь, Дженсен, там могут оказаться носители, рожденные женщиной, то есть у них чистые гены, еще совсем без мутаций…  
– Адрес! Хэнк, как мне туда попасть?  
– Не кричи, а то сейчас и Морган прискачет.  
– Хотя… если последние сведения о рожавших женщинах двадцатилетней давности, то вряд ли их дети еще свободны, – голова Дженсена стала лихорадочно перерабатывать информацию. – Первичная фертильность наступает от пятнадцати до восемнадцати лет…  
– В дороге будешь думать, академик. Адрес приюта – Тайни Бич Ресорт, шоссе семь на юго-запад от столицы провинции, свернешь по указателю на двести первом километре. От ближайшего города не меньше тридцати километров, но ты просто езжай по шоссе и ни у кого ничего не спрашивай. Легенду придумай себе сам, адвокат ты или где. В открытую справок не наводи, просто поезжай, сориентируешься на местности. Если всё закончится удачно, то с тебя по тройному тарифу.  
Дженсен присвистнул, но спорить не стал. Они еще посидели немного, к ним присоединился Джефф, принесший пива и жареных крылышек. Дженсен всё-таки немного выпил, расслабился, но мыслями был уже далеко – на пыльной дороге юга, теряющейся вдали в соленом жарком мареве.

***

– Улюлю, принцесса!  
Джаред вышел из библиотеки на террасу и наткнулся на троих старшеклассников. Они делали неприличные жесты и похабно скалились, глядя на него. До Джареда не сразу дошло, что спектакль предназначался для него. Принцесса? С какой еще стати?  
– А ну-ка, принцесса, покажи, как ты ножки раздвинешь. Ты же у нас девочка!  
– Что?  
Джаред побелел от ярости и подскочил к Эббу, который гоготал, пуская слюни, и прищипывал себе соски через футболку, виляя при этом задом. Он схватил его за шиворот и слегка приложил об столб террасы.  
– Ей, полегче, Падалеки, тебя никто не трогал, не лезь к людям!  
– А ты заткни свой грязный рот, Хиггинс, или я тебе красненьким его разукрашу, – стиснув кулаки, Джаред нависал над Хиггинсом, просто испепеляя его взглядом. Он был выше всех троих, но если бы они объединились, то могли здорово ему навалять.  
– Что здесь за шум?  
Джаред резко обернулся, увидев появившегося на крыльце учителя физкультуры.  
– Падалеки, Хиггинс, Макдональд, Эбб, вы что-то не поделили?  
Джаред молча сощурил глаза и посмотрел в упор на Хиггинса, потом на остальных его дружков. Он ждал.  
– Нет, сэр, мы просто про матч поспорили, – пробормотал самый благоразумный Макдональд и, не рискуя поворачиваться к Джареду спиной, боком ретировался с террасы. Хиггинс и хихикающий Эбб, до которого всегда доходило позже всех, последовали за ним. Учитель, покачав головой, свернул в сторону столовой, а Джаред, оглядевшись, заметил, что на террасе, которая опоясывала всё здание школы, было не так уж мало народу. Они делали вид, что ничего не заметили, но у Джареда горько заныло в груди. К привычному одиночеству примешивалось еще какое-то неприятное чувство, названия которому он не мог подыскать. Наверное, это было предательство, и он помчался к доку Мелиссе, чтобы узнать, за что с ним так поступили.  
Джаред постучался и тут же вошел в медицинский кабинет. Мелисса разговаривала с кем-то по телефону. Джаред пробормотал извинения и вышел, но через несколько мгновений снова вошел, не в силах дожидаться, когда его позовут.  
– Я перезвоню. Джаред? Что случилось? – Мелисса положила трубку и устало посмотрела на него.  
– Док, простите, но мне кажется, вы сделали что-то нехорошее…  
Мелисса в недоумении подняла брови.  
– Вы рассказали Джеку, Хиггинсу и еще, наверное, многим, что я носитель. Зачем? – у Джареда предательски дрогнул голос, и он обхватил себя руками. – Разве здесь я один носитель? Почему ко мне вдруг все стали относиться как к последнему дерьму?  
– Джаред, сядь, пожалуйста, – успокаивающе ответила Мелисса. – Ты правда носитель, ты наша гордость, но я никому о тебе ничего не рассказывала.  
– А как же Джек? Он сказал…  
– К сожалению, Джек дежурил вчера в медицинском кабинете, помогал упаковывать результаты анализов, ну ты же знаешь, сам дежурил не раз. Наверное, он что-то слышал, потому что мне постоянно звонят из лаборатории. Джаред, я не говорила ему про тебя и уж тем более не в таком контексте, который мог бы тебя обидеть или оскорбить.  
– Но теперь… все будут обсуждать, как… как я… раздвигаю ноги…  
Джаред всхлипнул и вскочил.  
– Джаред!  
Мелисса тоже вскочила, но Джаред был уже у двери и изо всех сил дергал ручку, но не в ту сторону, в которую она открывалась, и в результате, пока Мелисса добежала до него, он успел вырвать ручку с мясом. Он отшвырнул руку доктора, которая пыталась успокоить его, но, поняв, что от своей внутренней сущности не убежать, опустился на пол и закрыл лицо руками. Джаред не плакал, но от клокотавшего в нем гнева и отчаяния трясся всем телом.

***

Дженсен смог выехать на юг только через неделю. Дело Фергюссона удалось выиграть, но это означало, что ему пришлось позаботиться о дальнейшей безопасности своего клиента. Это отняло несколько дней, полных хлопот и непрерывных телефонных звонков. Дженсен нервничал, он боялся, что с каждым часом его собственная удача тает. Срок, назначенный Министерством, тикал как бомба с часовым механизмом.  
Дженсен взял в дорогу верительные грамоты от Союза адвокатов, обналичил побольше денег, положил в багажник запасную канистру с бензином. Он не заезжал так далеко на юг, но был осведомлен, что во время пандемии вируса эти земли сильно обезлюдели, а оставшиеся в живых предпочитали не занимать опустевшие фермы, а подавались в большие города, где можно было проще найти себе пропитание. Поселки были редки, как и заправки с мотелями. Однако неудивительно, что в такой глуши смог затеряться незамеченным современный научный центр с интернатом.  
Дженсен одолел двести километров по седьмому шоссе и стал внимательно следить, не появится ли указатель поворота. Но он проехал, судя по одометру, и двести первый, и двести второй километр, но никаких указателей не увидел. По краям дороги рос невысокий кустарник – не сплошной стеной, а кучками, но между ними не было видно никакого съезда, даже тропинки в сторону. Дженсен сбросил скорость до минимума, вглядываясь вперед, но дорога всё более приобретала непроезжий вид. Всё чаще прямо посреди дорожного полотна, изрытого вымоинами, стали попадаться клубки перекати-поля и даже ветки – дорогой явно не пользовались уже давно. Дженсен съехал на обочину, в этом месте шоссе почти выруливало на берег моря – до полосы прибоя, через колючки и песчаные дюны, было не больше сотни метров. Дженсен решил пешком спуститься на берег, чтобы оглядеться. Даже если Хэнк что-то напутал с маршрутом, то в любом случае интернат должен быть на побережье где-то недалеко отсюда. Может, он всего в паре километров, но сквозь эти колючие кусты не разглядишь.  
Дженсен спустился на берег и не прогадал – вдалеке виднелась группа невысоких белых зданий. Идти до них вдоль лениво изгибающейся бухты было километров пять, не меньше, но гораздо ближе к тому месту, где Дженсен сейчас находился, он увидел шалаш из палок, переплетенных травой. Ему подумалось, что если шалаш обитаем, то можно будет спросить правильную дорогу. К сожалению, чем ближе он подходил, тем больше убеждался, что шалаш игрушечный, наподобие тех укрытий, которые Дженсен с друзьями строили в скаутском лагере в те незапамятные времена беззаботного детства. Дженсен уже собирался повернуть обратно, к машине, когда в шалаше завозились и наружу высунулась голова лохматого подростка.  
– Ой, – сказала голова. – Я услышал шорох, думал, это опять стая диких собак. Их тут много бегает.  
– Привет, пацан. Я ищу Тайни Бич Ресорт, не подскажешь, это далеко?  
– Вы на машине?  
Пока парень выкарабкивался из шалаша, Дженсен осознал, что, наверное, ошибся в возрасте – собеседник оказался высоким, не ниже Дженсена ростом.  
– Да, я ехал по седьмому шоссе и, видимо, пропустил поворот.  
– Полгода назад во время урагана часть дороги смыло и теперь нужно поворачивать раньше, за заброшенной заправкой на сто восьмидесятом километре. Видели такую?  
– О, черт. Это же какой крюк, – Дженсен махнул рукой и пошел обратно.  
– Если хотите, я могу показать путь вдоль берега, тут недалеко. У нас давно засуха и земля сухая, можно проехать без дороги, если машина хорошая. – Парень догнал его и пошел рядом, не отставая.  
– У меня внедорожник, должен пройти. Тебя как зовут?  
– Джаред.  
– А я Дженсен.  
Они прошли какое-то время молча, и Джаред присвистнул, когда увидел машину.  
– А ты сам-то откуда?  
– Я из Тайни Бич, покажу вам, как доехать, и буду дома. – Он стоял уже возле машины, ожидая, когда Дженсен отключит сигнализацию, чтобы открыть дверь.  
– А тебя отпускают так далеко? – Дженсену было странно, что таким ценным воспитанникам позволяют шляться где попало. В том, что Джаред – носитель, Дженсен уже ни капли не сомневался. Он последнее время много общался с клиентом-носителем, которого пришлось защищать в суде от посягательств нарушившего договор «партнера». В нем была такая же неуловимая ранимость, какую Дженсен почувствовал и в Джареде, несмотря на крепкие плечи, стройные, но сильные бедра, которые не скрывали слишком широкие тонкие штаны. Грудные мышцы Джареда, рельефно обтянутые майкой, красноречиво говорили о любви к спорту или по крайней мере к регулярной зарядке.  
Джаред поднял левую руку, словно в приветственном жесте, и Дженсен увидел вживленный под кожу запястья маленький чип.  
– Они всегда знают, где я. – Джаред сел на переднее сиденье и с облегчением вытянул ноги. – Отличная тачка, чувак. – Он в панике прикрыл рот рукой и бросил на Дженсена виноватый взгляд.  
– Ничего, я и сам балдею от нее. А что у тебя с другой рукой?  
– А, да так, подрался. – Джаред быстро засунул правую руку с забинтованной ладонью между ног. Дженсену показалось, что температура в машине подскочила градусов на десять, настолько невинным и возбуждающим был этот полудетский жест. Джаред слегка отвернулся к окну, положив левую руку на колено, и Дженсена вдогонку накрыло контрастом между мускулистой рукой и длинными тонкими пальцами. Словно он видел куколку какого-то сказочного существа в середине процесса трансформации.  
– Говори, куда ехать, – Дженсен сказал это более хриплым голосом, чем хотел бы, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Машина здорово подпрыгивала на кочках, поросших сухой, похожей на водоросли травой, и вздрагивала, проваливаясь в трещины, прочертившие голые пятна выжженной земли. Трещины были неглубокими и не представляли бы опасности, езжай Дженсен помедленнее, но он хотел как можно скорее добраться до места назначения. Тряска и внезапные повороты не способствовали светской беседе, чему Дженсен был рад.  
Остаток пути они проехали по дну широкой высохшей канавы, которая привела их прямо к воротам интерната. Джаред на ходу открыл дверь со своей стороны.  
– Эй, куда? – вскрикнул Дженсен и резко нажал на тормоз.  
– Я выйду здесь. Мне, наверное, нельзя появляться вместе с незнакомцами. – Джаред на прощание улыбнулся и занес в воздухе руку, словно хотел дотронуться до Дженсена, но передумал и выскочил из машины, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Последующие три часа Дженсен провел у ворот интерната, пытаясь уговорить охрану пустить его внутрь. Он показывал документы, даже сулил взятки, но охрана была непреклонна, ссылаясь на отсутствие директора, уехавшего еще утром по неотложному делу. Дженсен отъехал от ворот и припарковался у невысокого дерева, дававшего тощую тень. Он пытался поймать спутниковый интернет, чтобы связаться с Хэнком, но связь прерывалась, не успев установиться как следует. День клонился к вечеру, а Дженсен даже не знал, где ему придется ночевать.  
Видимо, он немного задремал, потому что стук в стекло заставил его подпрыгнуть. У машины стоял седой человек в строгом костюме. Дженсен опустил стекло и уставился на старика, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить свою легенду.  
– Дженсен Эклз? Адвокат из столицы?  
– Да, а…  
– Я директор интерната, Милош Форман. Сейчас вас проводят в гостевой корпус, где вы сможете переночевать, а завтра утром я жду вас у себя в кабинете.  
– Меня в чем-то обвиняют?  
– Нет, что вы, вы оказались как нельзя кстати, но сейчас уже поздно для разговоров, у меня есть срочные дела. До завтра, мистер Эклз.  
– До завтра, мистер Форман.  
Директор махнул кому-то рукой, и тут же к машине Дженсена подбежал тщедушный паренек в белом халате. Дженсен завел мотор, парень сел на пассажирское сиденье и сказал, что его зовут Осрик. Охрана не захлопнула перед его носом ворота, Осрик оказался любезен, показывая дорогу, проводил Дженсена до выделенной ему комнаты и даже принес на подносе скромный ужин. В общем, всё было бы исключительно прекрасно, если бы не завеса тайны, которая скрывала внезапную перемену в отношении к нему служащих интерната.

***

Джаред хотел юркнуть в свою комнату, благо теперь, после того, как он разбил голову Джека о подоконник и кретина отвезли в больницу, он мог наслаждаться покоем в одиночестве, но не тут-то было. Дверь оказалась заперта, и в записке, просунутой в щель, ясно было написано, что ему следует явиться в медкабинет немедленно. У Джареда мелькнула шальная мысль, не сбежать ли с тем симпатичным мужиком, которому он показывал дорогу, когда тот поедет обратно. Главное ведь до ближайшего города доехать, а там он как-нибудь выкрутится. Хотя, по правде сказать, думал Джаред, понуро направляясь в сторону медицинского корпуса, он почти не представлял себе ту жизнь, которая бурлила где-то далеко, за пределами его пустынного мирка.  
Мелисса встретила его приветливо, но лица двух ее ассистентов – Брока и Осрика – излучали деловитую сосредоточенность. Джареда особенно удивил Осрик, который всегда улыбался. Но не в этот раз. Джаред надеялся, что его позвали для перевязки раненой в драке руки, но оказалось, что им нужно поместить его в кресло. Он опрокинул столик на колесиках, где были разложены медицинские инструменты, пытаясь увернуться, но Брок коварно напал на него сзади и, слегка придушив, повалил на кресло. Осрик и Мелисса довершили предательство, сковав его смирительными ремнями.  
– Джаред, что с тобой происходит? Ты словно дикий зверь…  
– Я не хочу раздвигать ноги!  
– Джа-а-аред, откуда такой жаргон? – сказала Мелисса укоризненным тоном. – Пришли твои анализы, необходимо провести осмотр. Кресло для этого подходит наилучшим образом. Ты же не хочешь себе что-то повредить…  
– Док, прошу вас! Пусть они выйдут, я всё сделаю, как вы скажете.  
Брок и Осрик переглянулись, но Мелисса жестом приказала им выйти и собственноручно заперла за ними дверь.  
– Теперь мы одни, как ты хотел.  
– Развяжите меня. Пожалуйста.  
– Нет, Джаред. Извини, но я тебе не верю.  
Док сняла с него сандалии и штаны вместе с трусами, потом подняла каждую его ногу на держатель и развела широко в стороны. С распятыми руками и перепоясанный поперек груди крепким ремнем Джаред мог только бессильно хныкать. Он был весь выставлен напоказ, в самой бесстыдной откровенной позе. Док надела резиновые перчатки и склонилась к паху Джареда, осторожно провела пальцем по промежности, очертила дырку. Джаред рефлекторно сжался. Он чувствовал, как анус запульсировал, выделяя вязкую жидкость.  
– У тебя фаза первичной фертильности в самом разгаре. Уже выделяется смазка. Как долго ты собирался скрывать это, а, Джаред?  
Джаред отвернулся.  
– Ты можешь продолжать молчать, но тебе придется привыкнуть к тем изменениям, которые последуют, – док подвезла к креслу какой-то прибор на колесиках. – Я сейчас введу в тебя маленький тросик с крошечным телевизором, это совсем не больно, не больнее, чем если бы я вставила палец. Нужно осмотреть слизистую изнутри.  
– Уж лучше бы вы вставили все пальцы, док, чем эту штуковину. Признайтесь же, что вы не меня жалеете, а чтобы девственность мою сохранить для того придурка, который потом будет меня насиловать с вашего официального разрешения! – выпалил Джаред и горько расхохотался.  
Мелисса была шокирована, но профессионально вставила в дырку Джареда эндоскоп, воспользовавшись моментом. Она смотрела на большой экран рядом с креслом, но все датчики показывали, что все в организме Джареда в норме, и у него есть все шансы легко забеременеть и родить здорового ребенка. Вот бы еще дури будущему папаше поменьше…  
– Резкие перепады настроения – это прямое следствие твоего гормонального статуса, и чем раньше ты, Джаред, забеременеешь, тем будет лучше. Он будет тебе благодарен.  
– Кто? – опешил Джаред.  
– Организм твой. С природой не шутят. – Мелисса сняла перчатки, наклонилась, чтобы поднять мусорное ведро, опрокинутое в недавней потасовке, кинула туда перчатки и повернулась к Джареду, нежно улыбаясь. – Я говорила тебе, что ты наша гордость? Я готова повторять это снова и снова. И лично я буду еще больше гордиться тобой, сынок, когда ты родишь прекрасного малыша.  
Джаред молча метал в нее сердитые взгляды.  
– Что тебя пугает? Здоровье? Напрасно, ты в отличной форме. Отношения с партнером?  
Джаред смущенно кивнул.  
– О. – Мелисса встала рядом и погладила его по щеке. – Директор и я, да и весь персонал интерната сделают всё возможное, чтобы найти тебе достойного партнера. Благодаря твоим данным можно выбирать из множества кандидатов. Но только в том случае, если ты перестанешь ломать людям руки и головы, подозревая оскорбление в каждом слове и даже взгляде.  
– Но они правда дразнили меня!  
– Больше никто тебя дразнить не будет. Ты останешься здесь, в отдельном боксе, до самого отъезда.  
– Это домашний арест?  
Мелисса улыбнулась и покачала головой, поразившись тому, насколько Джаред прекрасно оснащен не только в физическом плане. Уникальный ребенок. Избранный.

***

– Мистер Эклз, хотите еще чая?  
– Не откажусь. Вы можете звать меня просто Дженсен.  
Чай у директора и правда был вкусный. Дженсен ждал всего несколько минут, а уже выпил полную чашку.  
– Хорошо, Дженсен. Давайте приступим к делу.  
Директор сел на диван напротив гостя. Сегодня он был не в костюме, а в джинсах и рубашке с коротким рукавом. Благодаря такому наряду он казался немного моложе, чем вчера, но все равно это был очень старый человек, лет восьмидесяти как минимум. Он словно бы читал мысли Дженсена.  
– Я уже стар, я директорствую здесь много лет. Когда-то давным-давно я приехал в эту местность юным выпускником медицинского университета, эдакой столичной штучкой, не привыкшей к грязной работе, – директор перевел дух, наблюдая, как его помощница наливает Дженсену свежий чай, и продолжил: – Не успел я притерпеться к здешним нравам, недоверию местных по отношению к официальной медицине, как разразился этот страшный вирус, изменивший нашу жизнь навсегда.  
– Наверное, это было ужасно, – вежливо прокомментировал Дженсен.  
– Не то слово. Все эти женщины умирали у меня на руках, а я ничего не мог с этим сделать. Правда, паранойя местных жителей имела и положительные побочные эффекты – отказываясь от лечения и закрываясь от мира, они не стали и жертвами тех экспериментальных вакцин, которыми правительство пыталось остановить вирус, но только сильнее выкосило население. Будучи семейным врачом, я долгие годы наблюдал семьи, которым удалось выжить и даже родить потомство в этом кошмаре. Постепенно оформилась идея создать центр, который мог бы помогать таким семьям растить здоровых детей.  
– Так это у вас еще совсем недавно женщины рожали?  
– Да. Но, к сожалению, их больше нет.  
– Но вы же понимаете, что даже их потомство мужского пола – это ценнейший генетический материал. Почему вы так открыто рассказываете мне всё это?  
– Я навел о вас справки, Дженсен. Плейбойские приключения в студенческие годы, членство в закрытом клубе – это всё мелочи. У вас безупречная деловая репутация, вы владелец известной и уважаемой адвокатской конторы…  
– Я совладелец, – смущенно прервал директора Дженсен и кашлянул. – Основной владелец – мой отец, но у меня тридцать процентов акций и решающий голос в совете директоров. Отец отошел от управления делами фирмы.  
– На днях вы выиграли громкое дело, которое не оставило равнодушным никого, кто близко к сердцу принимает проблемы носителей, ратует за соблюдение их прав.  
– Ну… вы мне льстите, сэр. И всё же… почему вы согласились встретиться со мной?  
Директор медленно отпил чая, потом, продолжая держать свою чашку узловатыми пальцами, обтянутыми пергаментно-суховатой кожей, ответил:  
– Вчера умер Саймон Крэг. Он много лет спонсировал наши самые сложные исследования. Теперь его место займет его старший сын, он гораздо менее приятный человек и может потребовать выплаты тех дивидендов, от которых столько лет отказывался его отец. Ну… если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
– Возможно.  
– Со дня на день мы ждем комиссию. Но это не самое страшное, документы все в порядке. Мы опасаемся не того, что Крэги откажут нам в финансировании, а того, что вместо изучения репродуктивной функции у детей с предрасположенностью к деторождению, чем мы и занимались успешно столько лет, разработав методики ранней диагностики, нас вынудят кормить всех подряд гормонами, которые позволяют забеременеть, но в конечном счете резко повышают риск смерти носителя или рождения больного плода. К сожалению, есть центры, где этим уже занимаются. Это, безусловно, пока не афишируется, но может стать повсеместной практикой уже в ближайшие годы. Поскольку мы имеем дело с сиротами, чьи гражданские права и так под вопросом, то сами понимаете… силы могут оказаться неравны.  
– И какую роль вы отводите мне?  
– Нам нужна правовая поддержка в столице. Ваш успешный опыт защитника в суде может оказаться бесценным для нас. Всё это не бесплатно, разумеется.  
– Звучит как сказка. Я люблю свою работу.  
– Тогда самое время признаться, зачем вы приехали к нам.  
– Туше. – Дженсен перекинул ногу на ногу, положил сложенные замком руки на колено и вздохнул. – Не могу скрыть очевидного – я приехал за носителем. Мне нужен партнер и чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
– Неужели ближе к столице носители закончились? – усмехнулся директор.  
– Думаю, что ваши лучше столичных, директор.  
– Бесспорно. Надеюсь, толпы ценителей вслед за вами не ринутся к нам?  
– Надеюсь, что нет. В курсе моей поездки только Хэнк, мой агент. Не думаю, что он продаст эту информацию еще кому-то до того, как я вернусь. А там, я уверен, мы сможем с ним договориться. Так у вас есть фертильный носитель прямо сейчас?  
Директор внимательно посмотрел на Дженсена, о чем-то размышляя.  
– Прямо сейчас у меня есть один проблемный носитель.  
– Проблемный? – скептически спросил Дженсен  
– Не в том смысле. Физически он в превосходной форме. Если бы носителям устраивали такие же конкурсы, как собакам, то он стал бы чемпионом, уверяю вас. Я очень люблю этого мальчика, но…  
– Что «но»? – Дженсен выжидающе смотрел на директора.  
– Джаред с детства был непростым ребенком, а сейчас гормональный взрыв совсем испортил его характер…  
– Джаред? Кажется, я видел здесь какого-то Джареда. Высокий такой, лохматый.  
– Похож, а где вы его видели?  
– Я пропустил поворот и доехал до пляжа, а он помог мне найти дорогу сюда.  
– Да, он любит уходить подальше от людей. Мы не препятствовали, особенно последнее время, когда его стычки с соучениками стали иметь угрожающие последствия. Теперь вы понимаете, какие с ним могут быть проблемы.  
– Честно говоря, пока нет. Мы с ним поладили при первом контакте. Почему бы не попробовать еще?  
– Он вам понравился, да?  
– Ммм… мне неловко говорить об этом, директор, но да. От него что-то такое исходит…  
– Феромоны первичной фертильности. У Джареда они поразительно мощные. Пока он не забеременеет, вам придется держать его взаперти.  
– Значит, мы договорились?  
– Да. Мелисса! – директор позвал помощницу и устало откинулся на спинку дивана. – Принеси медицинскую карту Джареда, пожалуйста.  
Через несколько минут пухлая карта Джареда оказалась на журнальном столике перед Дженсеном. Пока он перелистывал страницы, вглядывался в распечатки анализов, директор поинтересовался у помощницы:  
– Как он?  
– Разгромил бокс – телевизор, читалку, зеркало в ванной…  
Дженсен отложил чтение и прислушался к разговору.  
– Можно мне к нему?

***

– Джаред…  
Джаред приподнялся на локтях на кровати, глядя на вошедшего, лицо которого трудно было разглядеть в полумраке комнаты. Зажегся свет. Джаред с недоумением разглядывал того чувака, которого днем встретил на пляже. А тот, в свою очередь разглядывал разгром, царящий в комнате – крупные осколки убрали, но всё равно на полу было много мелких осколков стекла, остов разоренного телевизора щерился из угла, стул с погнутыми ножками валялся посреди комнаты.  
– А со стулом-то ты что сделал?  
– Бил им по двери, но стекло бронированное… Что вам надо?  
– Пришел поближе с тобой познакомиться.  
– Зачем?  
– Я могу увезти тебя отсюда, если ты хочешь.  
Джаред вскочил, не обращая внимания на осколки под голыми ногами.  
– Конечно, хочу! Но на каких условиях? У меня ничего нет…  
– Ошибаешься. У тебя есть ты. Мне этого достаточно.  
Джаред неверяще смотрел исподлобья.  
– Вы хотите взять меня как носителя?  
– Как партнера, Джаред. Мы заключим договор, ты не будешь ни в чем нуждаться, закончишь образование…  
– Взамен я буду подставлять свой зад?  
– У тебя горячие фантазии, Джаред, мне уже это нравится.  
Дженсен подошел вплотную и взял Джареда за подбородок. Тот хотел сделать шаг назад, но было некуда, он упирался ногами в кровать.  
– Всё очень просто… вот так…  
Дженсен впился губами в обкусанный рот Джареда, не в силах выносить концентрированный запах зовущего юного тела, пропитавший всю комнату. Одной рукой Дженсен вжался в затылок Джареда, не давая тому пошевелиться даже на миллиметр, а второй нырнул в штаны, освободил от назойливой ткани член, который отзывчиво прыгнул ему в руку. Ого, какой быстрый, подумал Дженсен, углубляя ненасытный поцелуй, пуская в ход язык. Не отрывая губ, Дженсен расстегнул и бросил на пол свою рубашку, потом отщелкнул пряжку ремня. Член уже таранил джинсы, пачкая трусы смазкой. Дженсен стёр каплю с головки и провёл этим же пальцем по губам Джареда, не переставая ласкать его член. Дженсен наблюдал за реакцией.  
– Ну как, тебе нравится мой запах?  
Зрачки Джареда расширились, ноздри затрепетали, и, не давая ему опомниться и сказать что-нибудь неподходящее моменту, Дженсен снова запечатал его рот поцелуем и аккуратно положил на кровать. Его собственный пряный запах смешивался с чистым, медово-сливочным запахом Джареда. Этот аромат плавил кровь в венах Дженсена в горячий шоколад. Виртуозно вывернувшись из своих джинсов, Дженсен лег на Джареда сверху. Теперь он теребил его соски, шелковистые нежные пики, и те стоны, которые выскуливал Джаред ему в рот, рождали в груди Дженсена победоносный животный рык. Он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не засадить ему прямо сейчас. Нет, пока нельзя. Он проверил рукой – сжатая девственная дырка текла смазкой, такой же медово-сливочной на вкус. Дженсен стек по телу Джареда вниз и лизнул крупные, покрытые нежным пушком яички. Джаред захлебнулся стоном. Тогда Дженсен взял в рот всю мошонку и стал перекатывать на языке, довольно слушая, как стоны Джареда переходят в крики и отчаянные мольбы.  
– Аааа… ооо… пожалуйста, еще, о, да, да, да-а-а-а…  
Дженсен провел пальцем по промежности, отмечая, сколько там чувствительных точек, от стимулирования которых Джаред с криком выгибался на кровати. Одним пальцем Дженсен осторожно погладил дырку.  
– Шшш, мой хороший, пока рано, – прошептал Дженсен, пережимая член Джареда у основания. Но не успел. Джаред выстрелил тонким фонтаном жемчужной спермы и затих, крепко зажмурив глаза.  
Дженсен толкнулся в дырку сначала одним пальцем, потом вторым. Там было сладко и тепло. Она пульсировала в такт с судорожными вдохами Джареда. Дженсен снова втолкнул два пальца и покрутил ими, лаская бархатные стенки.  
– Нет, не трогай меня! – Джаред согнул ноги, пытаясь оттолкнуть Дженсена, при этом он весь трясся и был близок к гипервентиляции.  
– Не бойся, мы только полежим, – проворковал Дженсен и перевернул Джареда на бок, обнимая его сзади. Он боялся, что Джаред продолжит сопротивляться, но тот наоборот размяк и прижался поджарым задом, всхлипывая и мелко подрагивая. Дженсен обхватил обмякший член Джареда и стал нежно поглаживать его. Он чувствовал, что Джаред сейчас каждое прикосновение воспринимает слишком обостренно, но отступать было некуда. Гормональной буре нужна окончательная разрядка, иначе мальчик только сильнее измучается. Он знал только один надежный способ, как в такой ситуации облегчить страдания Джареда. И сделал именно это.  
Левой рукой Дженсен подгреб подушку и перевернул Джареда на живот, а правой рукой обхватил свой член и направил в дырку. Всё это он проделал молниеносно, не давая Джареду осознать цель манипуляций. С другим носителем он, может быть, и потратил бы больше времени на подготовку, растянул бы получше, но Джаред не дал ему такой возможности. Оставалось надеяться, что обильно выделяющаяся смазка облегчит вторжение.  
Джаред завыл и попытался приподняться, но Дженсен с силой навалился грудью ему на спину, фиксируя захватом запястья и кусая в плечо. Джаред, взвизгнув от боли, дернулся, и на противоходе Дженсен ворвался до конца.  
– Оу, блядь… – шелковистые стенки так плотно обхватили его, что Дженсен чуть не задохнулся. Пришлось переводить дыхание, привыкая к тесноте. Сам того не замечая, он ласкал губами прокушенное место на плече Джареда, зализывая кровь мелкими, кошачьими мазками языка. Мальчишку хотелось разорвать членом напополам и в то же время – заласкать до беспамятства, чтобы он забыл человеческие слова и только скулил и мяукал от сенсорной перегрузки.  
– Хороший мой, ну давай, принимай меня… я весь твой, – прошептал Дженсен и стал двигаться. Он наращивал темп, крутя бедрами. Несмотря на обилие смазки, которая скоро стала хлюпать, Джаред оставался таким же узким, как в самый первый миг, когда лишился своей девственности. Неистово закручивающееся наслаждение ошеломило Дженсена и он, чуть не теряя сознание, в последний момент обхватил член Джареда, и содрогаясь в оргазме, несколькими бессознательными движениями кулака довел Джареда до повторной разрядки. Дженсену стало бы стыдно, что сам он кончил так быстро, если бы не блаженная пустота в голове, из которой, ему казалось, мозг вытек туда же, куда и сперма.  
Не хотелось шевелиться. Даже липкая сперма Джареда, которой был испачкан его живот и левая рука Дженсена, даже острая пятка (Джареда), мокрые от пота волосы на шее (Джареда) и пальцы (Джареда), до синяка стиснувшие правую ладонь Дженсена – всё воспринималось идеально правильно. Хотелось бездумно плыть в невесомости и дальше. Дженсен задремал.  
– Оу, как липко.  
Джаред завозился под ним, пытаясь высвободиться. Не расцепляя объятия, Дженсен помог Джареду встать и дотолкал его до душа. Вода была блаженно горячей, быстро смывая усталость и следы их первого «знакомства». Дженсен взял мочалку и стал намыливать Джареда, не забывая приласкать член. Аккуратно, стараясь не вызвать неприятных ощущений, Дженсен коснулся дырки. Колечко мышц немного припухло, но смазки по-прежнему выделялось достаточно. Дженсен ласковыми движениями стал массировать вход. Джаред немного напрягся, но не оттолкнул его.  
– Тебе понравилось, скажи? Помнишь, как тебе понравилось, Джаред?  
– Я почти не помню…  
– Ну… мы можем повторить. Чтобы ты хорошо запомнил, как это по-настоящему бывает…  
Джаред резко обернулся, чуть не поскользнувшись на мыльном полу.  
– Скажи, а ты тоже считаешь меня девочкой?  
Дженсен опешил.  
– Девочкой? Что за бред? Конечно, нет. Я считаю тебя охрененным парнем. – Дженсен подхватил его за ягодицы и понес обратно в комнату. – Когда-нибудь буду считать мужиком, но пока ты еще мальчишка.  
Уже не церемонясь, он бросил Джареда на кровать и оседлал его.  
– Я с тебя ростом, а вырасту еще выше!  
– Без всякого сомнения, малыш, все так и будет, но пока я здесь старший. – Дальше был невыносимо долгий поцелуй, который, не успев закончиться, перешел в акт их «второго знакомства», произошедшего в миссионерской позе. По всей видимости, Джаред еще не разбирался в позах, чтобы выразить свое несогласие, а Дженсен вообще перестал что-либо соображать, как только Джаред перекрестил свои длинные ноги у него за спиной и стал подмахивать, нечленораздельно постанывая и ахая. После этого они спали несколько часов. По всей видимости, в прилегающем к боксу медицинском отсеке был объявлен выходной, потому что их честно заработанный сон никто не тревожил. Дженсен проснулся только тогда, когда к двери подъехала тележка, от которой очень вкусно пахло.  
– Наверное, это Мелисса, – осипшим голосом произнес Джаред.  
Кроме разнообразной еды на тележке оказались холодная вода, сок и чайник горячего фирменного чая, а на нижней полочке лежала смена чистого постельного белья, что было тоже невероятно кстати. Они перестелили постель, поели, выпили два литра жидкости и снова завалились спать. Судя по освещенности за дверью, было уже поздно. Ночью Джаред растолкал Дженсена.  
– Не знаю, почему, но мне не хочется с тобой расставаться.  
С Дженсена моментально слетели остатки сна.  
– А зачем мы будем расставаться?  
– Ну… мы с тобой едва знакомы, а я уже чувствую себя физиологически привязанным к тебе. Если так пойдет дальше, то я и дня не смогу прожить без твоего члена.  
– Можно подумать, у меня плохой член. Или он что-то делал не так. И потом… когда ты забеременеешь, потребность в сексе может снизиться.  
– О господи, я совсем забыл, что всё это ради беременности!  
– Стой! – Дженсен схватил Джареда за бока, не давая ускользнуть. – Смотри, мой дружок хочет домой. – Он приподнял Джареда и направил задом на свой колом стоящий член. Джаред пытался балансировать на весу, но неумолимая сила тяжести насадила его на член до упора. Джаред охнул и гримаса боли исказила его лицо.  
– Господи, как же мне больно! Почему? Мне не было так больно… ооо… бля… – он пытался сменить угол, но от этого стало еще больнее. Воспаленная растраханная дырка туго обхватывала член, и, словно все нервные окончания были обнажены, каждое микродвижение дарило жгучую смесь боли и наслаждения.  
– Ох, мой хороший, мне тоже больно. Подожди, привыкни к ощущению… смазки недостаточно…  
– Может, мой организм больше тебя не хочет?  
– Нет. Так не бывает. Может, твой организм уже сделал то, что нужно, и в тебе зреет моё семечко? Поэтому и смазки больше не надо столько, сколько было?  
– Что, ребенок, уже? – и снова беспокойно заерзал, ойкая.  
– Ну долго ли, умеючи, – буркнул Дженсен. – Но это не значит, что сейчас надо всё бросить, я хочу свой пятый оргазм. Я его заслужил.  
Джаред посмотрел на него диким взглядом, но поделать ничего не мог – Дженсен стал долбиться в него снизу с упорством нечеловеческой машины, высекая каждым взмахом бедра искры такого же нечеловеческого удовольствия.

***

– Мистер Эклз, Джаред, проснитесь!  
Дженсен открыл глаза, пытаясь понять, где он находится.  
– Мистер Эклз, вставайте, вам надо срочно уезжать!  
Дженсен бы вскочил, если бы не растекшийся на нем Джаред.  
– Куда, зачем?  
– Пожалуйста, одевайтесь, директор вам всё объяснит. А пока вы подпишете бумаги, я возьму у Джареда анализы.  
– Что? Я без Джареда никуда не поеду!  
Он решительно встал, не забыв аккуратно положить Джареда на постель. Тот уже просыпался, потирая глаза кулаками.  
– Нет, что вы, конечно, вы поедете с ним. Пока вы отдыхали, мы подготовили все документы, а анализы мы пришлем вам по электронной почте, они понадобятся вам позже. Но к нам едет комиссия, понимаете? – Мелисса деликатно отвернулась, чтобы не глядеть на голого Дженсена, который шарил по полу в поисках одежды. – Они утром будут тут, и вам нужно успеть до этого времени выехать за границу провинции. Дальше уже неважно. Вы понимаете меня, мистер Эклз?  
– Да, кажется, понимаю.  
Дженсен застегнул джинсы и обернулся посмотреть на Джареда. Его выражение лица прочитать было невозможно. Он был сосредоточен, лисьи глаза чуть прищурены, но в их глубине, за завесой слипшихся ресниц плескалось подозрительное бесячье веселье. Дженсен с неотвратимой ясностью понял, что его приключения только начинаются.

***

Дорога прошла без приключений. Дженсен гнал не останавливаясь, поскольку еды и питья им дали с собой. Джаред, когда не ел, дремал, прислонившись головой к окну, и Дженсен с собственническим удовлетворением бросал взгляды на его чуть осунувшееся лицо, синяки под глазами и обметанные губы. У парня был совершенно затраханный вид, что не могло не радовать.  
Чтобы не тревожить Джареда, он отложил все деловые разговоры до приезда домой. А вот там всё сразу завертелось. Дженсен командовал модернизацией охранной системы дома, забраковав несколько предложенных дорогих проектов, выбирал мебель для комнаты Джареда, заказывал оборудование для медицинского кабинета, который решил устроить прямо в доме. Разгребал накопившуюся рабочую почту. Отменял встречи, назначал встречи. И только через три дня бешеной гонки, во время которой он видел Джареда реже, гораздо реже, чем ему хотелось бы, Дженсен вспомнил, что так и не получил из интерната результатов анализов Джареда на беременность. Без них оформить пакет документов для гребанного министерства рождаемости и социального благополучия было невозможно.  
В папке, которую ему вручили вместе с Джаредом, Дженсен нашел рабочий телефон Мелиссы.  
– Добрый день, доктор, у вас есть для меня минутка?  
– О, мистер Карпентер, спасибо, что сами связались с нами, но пока, к сожалению, у меня нет для вас новостей. Мы позвоним вам в следующем месяце. Простите за беспокойство!  
Дженсен в полном недоумении слушал раздавшиеся вслед за этим короткие гудки. Он попытался перезвонить, но линия была недоступна. Через несколько минут ему перезвонили с неизвестного номера.  
– Дженсен, здравствуйте, это Мелисса, я звоню с мобильного телефона Осрика. Пожалуйста, не звоните на этот номер сами. Вообще не звоните в интернат, здесь ситуация очень сложная. Если мы сможем, то свяжемся с вами…  
– А анализы? А как директор?  
– Анализы Джареда я уничтожила, чтобы они не попали в руки комиссии. Вы можете сделать их повторно, в столице есть лаборатории, которые предоставляют результаты в течение суток.  
– Д-да, хорошо…  
– Директор Форман сейчас в больнице с сердечным приступом, но если понадобится что-то от вас, то с вами обязательно свяжутся.  
– Может, мне пора задействовать свои связи? Инициировать какую-то встречную проверку? Приехать и устроить заварушку?  
– Пока не надо, всё еще терпимо. По электронной почте тоже не пишите, всё просматривается. Мне пора.  
– Хорошо, Мелисса. До свидания, берегите себя.  
– До свидания, Дженсен. И, пожалуйста, берегите его. Берегите Джареда, прошу вас.  
– Конечно.

***

Джаред сидел на бортике бассейна и болтал в воде ногами. Если бы он знал, что в этой сраной столице совсем нет моря, то ни за что не согласился бы сюда поехать. И что это за бассейн – сорок футов? Начальник охраны Пеллегрино уже начал втирать, что бассейны тут большая редкость в домах, и позволить их себе могут только богатые люди с большими владениями. Но Джаред только отмахнулся. Какое ему дело до эклзовских денег или чем он там занимается на своей сраной работе. Он весь день где-то пропадает или бегает по дому, как тарантулом укушенный. Вон вчера ему показалось, что дополнительные камеры видеонаблюдения не так повесили, крику-то было.  
– Джаред, вас мистер Эклз ожидает в гостиной на первом этаже.  
Джаред вздрогнул и больно ударился пяткой. Пеллегрино, сука, как незаметно подкрался!  
– Это еще зачем? – вкрадчивым тоном спросил Джаред.  
– Я не владею этой информацией.  
– Ну да, ну да, ты просто мальчик на посылках.  
Пеллегрино ничего не ответил, только медленно кивнул, но Джаред краем глаза заметил, как тот едва уловимо осклабился.  
Шлепая мокрыми ногами в гостиную, Джаред думал, где всё-таки подвох. Относились к нему тут хорошо, даже Пеллегрино проявлял заботу, показал ему весь дом и как тут всё устроено, терпеливо отвечал на все дурацкие вопросы. Повар Ник всегда снабжал Джареда вкусняшками, когда тот просил, а не только во время обеда или ужина. Сам Эклз был деликатен до оскомины. А, вот и он.  
– Джаред, пойдем, я тебе кое-что покажу.  
Дженсен улыбался и в нетерпении потирал руки. Он повел Джареда в ту часть дома, где последние дни шли активные строительные работы, и Джаред даже не стал гадать, что там такое могут строить. Оказалось, что навороченный медицинский кабинет. Беглого взгляда Джареду хватило, чтобы оценить – ничуть не хуже, чем у них в интернате.  
– О, нет, – простонал Джаред, увидев посередине огромное кресло.  
– О, да. Такое большое кресло было почти невозможно достать, но я справился! Никто не делает кресел специально для таких высоких мальчиков, это вопиющее безобразие.  
– Слушай, Эклз, – Джаред повернулся к полному энтузиазма Дженсену с перекошенным от ярости лицом. – Я согласился поехать, заключить с тобой это сраное партнерство, но дополнительных ништячков ты от меня не получишь! Сам залезай на это сраное кресло и засовывай в себя что хочешь!  
– Полегче, тигр, – спокойно ответил Дженсен, преграждая Джареду выход, потом положил руку ему на грудь и слегка похлопал, как успокаивают брыкающихся лошадей. – Вот как раз для того, чтобы партнерство признали законным, нужно подтвердить твою беременность. УЗИ, мазок и кровь из вены. Больше ничего. Ни спермы, ни мочи твоих никому не нужно.  
– Кровь из вены не надо брать на кресле, – продолжал упорствовать Джаред.  
– Хорошо, ты можешь сдать кровь из вены, стоя на коленях. Надеюсь, доктор Крипке это оценит.  
Дженсен махнул рукой, и из двери в дальнем углу комнаты показался невысокий лысоватый человечек в белом халате.  
– Это доктор Крипке, он будет следить за твоим здоровьем. Мне подумалось, что визиты в клинику тебе могут быть неприятны, поэтому все необходимые процедуры отныне и на девять месяцев вперед ты будешь проходить дома. Ну как?  
Джаред закатил глаза.  
– Меня всё равно ни о чем не спросили.  
– Джаред…  
– Не смотри на меня, как на умственно отсталого ребенка! Я взрослый! Со мной нельзя, как с куклой, обращаться! Захотел – туда сунул, захотел – сюда…  
– Джаред, конечно, вы взрослый, никто не сомневается в этом, но вы сейчас находитесь в непривычной обстановке и в непривычном состоянии, вам оказывают необходимую помощь, в том числе психологическую…  
– Вам не давали слова, док, – мрачно отреагировал Джаред. – Тут, видите ли, семейная сцена.  
– О, – удивленно подняв брови, произнес Дженсен. – Тогда, будь любезен, выполни побыстрее эту часть своих семейных обязанностей.  
– А ты тогда не подглядывай.  
– Как скажешь, дорогой, – усмехнулся Дженсен и, посвистывая, вышел из кабинета.

***

Юриста для официального заключения партнерства Дженсен тоже позвал на дом. Он сам подготовил все документы, три комплекта, один из которых отправится в министерство. Второй комплект Дженсен собирался оставить себе, конечно, а третий… Третий будет лежать в банковской ячейке на имя Джареда Падалеки, вместе с некоторыми другими документами и внушительной суммой денег, которой тот сможет распоряжаться по окончании срока договора.  
– Раз вы согласны заключить договор о репродуктивном партнерстве, уважаемый Джаред, то прошу вас поставить свою подпись вот здесь, здесь и здесь. Сколько вам полных лет, господин Падалеки?  
– Восемнадцать, скоро будет девятнадцать.  
– Совершенно верно, документы это подтверждают. Хочу довести до вашего сведения важное обстоятельство. Обычно репродуктивное партнерство заключается на период беременности и несколько месяцев после родов, до полугода. Как только партнер, родивший ребенка, восстанавливает свое здоровье, ему предоставляется возможность перезаключить договор на следующий срок, заключить бессрочный договор или расстаться с партнером без продления договора.  
– Да знаю я!  
– Погодите, не торопитесь. В связи с тем, что вы сирота, над вами было оформлено опекунство до достижения вами возраста двадцати одного года. Сейчас опекунские обязанности перешли к мистеру Эклзу. Это значит, что договор, который вы подписываете сейчас, не может быть расторгнут раньше, чем вам исполнится двадцать один год.  
– О господи, лишние полтора года? Да ладно, переживу как-нибудь, – Джаред бросил косой взгляд на Дженсена, но тот сидел ровно и смотрел прямо перед собой. Джареда на мгновение кольнула совесть, но он быстренько от нее отмахнулся.  
– Судьбой ребенка вы сможете распоряжаться тоже только с этого срока… – добавил педантичный юрист.  
– Да кто ж мне даст распоряжаться…  
– Джаред…  
– Да шучу я! Что ты так реагируешь?  
Джаред схватил ручку и размашисто расписался там, где стояли галочки. На Эклза он старался не смотреть.  
– Поздравляю вас с заключением репродуктивного партнерства! – Юрист сладко улыбался. – Вы можете ознакомиться с приложением к договору, где подробно описаны условия вашего содержания. Должен сказать, что господин Эклз очень щедрый человек, вам, Джаред, необычайно повезло. Поверьте, я такие договора каждый день вижу, далеко не всегда носитель получает такое содержание.  
– Господин Макферсон, благодарю вас за содействие. Если мы закончили с формальностями, то давайте отпустим Джареда, ему может быть неприятно продолжение этой темы, – Дженсен решительно встал. – Приглашаю вас к бару, выпьете чего-нибудь?  
– Нет-нет, на работе не пью.  
– Тогда я вас провожу.  
Дженсен подхватил Макферсона под локоть и потащил к выходу. В дверях он сунул в карман пиджака Макферсона конверт. Джаред усмехнулся, наблюдая картину – в этом месте у камер было слепое пятно, так что взятку никто не докажет, даже если кому-то захочется тырить из частного дома записи камер видеонаблюдения.

***

Дни проходили за днями, складывались в недели, но в жизни Джареда ничего не менялось. Его хорошо кормили, разрешали сколько угодно плавать в бассейне. Эклз купил ему учебники и доступ к онлайн-курсам, чтобы Джаред продолжал учиться. Его эмоциональное состояние выровнялось. Вместо неистовой потребности спариваться, которая вспыхнула в Джареде при первой встрече с Дженсеном, теперь он просто хотел регулярного секса. Ему нравилось лежать в кровати, когда Дженсен прижимался к нему сзади, клал свою большую руку на живот и медленно, нежно поглаживал. Джаред жмурился, тая от прикосновений. Ему нравилось, когда Дженсен ласкал его соски. Крутя языком вокруг чувствительных комочков, он мог заставить Джареда кончить, даже не дотрагиваясь до члена.  
Однажды вечером они сидели на краю кровати, глядя на свои отражения в зеркальном шкафу. Джаред устроился на коленях Дженсена, откинувшись спиной ему на грудь, и лениво наблюдал, как Дженсен гладит его бедра, перебирает в горсти яички, дразнит одним или двумя пальцами дырку. Твердый член Дженсена прижимался сзади к ягодицам, и это было приятно, покалывало поясницу предвкушением большего удовольствия.  
– Ты всё равно такой же узкий, с ума сойти.  
Джаред промолчал и рефлекторно сжался, когда почувствовал вторжение сразу нескольких пальцев.  
– Ты такой отзывчивый, такой раскрытый… – Дженсен шире развел свои колени, заставив Джареда еще сильнее распахнуться и выгнуться вперед, чтобы сохранить равновесие. – Смотри, Джаред, ну!  
Дженсен вставил в дырку два больших пальца и потянул в стороны. Джаред видел в зеркальном отражении, как блестящая от смазки дырка раскрылась, он попытался сжаться, но эффект оказался прямо противоположный – дырка запульсировала, бесстыдно, жарко. Дженсен крутил внутри пальцами, проводя костяшками по чувствительной коже внутренних стенок, и от каждого поворота искры удовольствия пронизывали всё тело Джареда. Он стал рвано толкаться, чтобы получить в себя глубже, больше, но Дженсен дразнил его, или убирая пальцы совсем, или едва заметным касанием только очерчивая края входа.  
– Скажи, Джаред… – хрипло произнес Дженсен ему в ухо. – Скажи это, ты же хочешь…  
– Вставь… – еле слышно прошептал Джаред. Он дрожал, вертел бедрами, поджимая пальцы на ногах, и притирался к Дженсену задом, стараясь сохранить контакт, усилить ощущения.  
– Громче, я не слышу, чего ты хочешь.  
– Член, вставь свой член…  
– Ты хочешь мой член в себя, Джаред? Хочешь, чтобы я натянул тебя до самого конца? – Дженсен приподнял Джареда за бедра, протолкнув в дырку головку члена, и крепко держал Джареда на весу, не давая опуститься. – Ты видишь его целиком, Джаред? Открой глаза, посмотри!  
– Пожалуйста… – Джаред продолжал зажмуривать глаза. Ему не нужно было смотреть, он уже знал каждый дюйм этого члена наизусть.  
Дженсен издевательски медленно опустил Джареда на ствол, крепко придерживая руками и подбородком, иначе Джаред упал бы. Такой узкий внутри и такой большой, распаленный, мечущийся снаружи, готовый распасться на части от единственного толчка.  
Дженсен поглаживал Джареда по животу, целовал в шею, в плечо, потом стал осторожно двигаться.  
– А еще знаешь, что я хочу с тобой сделать, Джаред, ммм? – Дженсен спустился рукой ниже, к паху. – Хочу разложить тебя на кресле и выбрить здесь всё, – он поглаживал пальцами курчавые волоски в такт с толчками, любуясь в зеркало, как на возбужденном члене Джареда выступает капля смазки и головка влажно блестит в полутемной комнате, – хочу, чтобы ты был здесь весь гладкий такой, нежный, я бы вылизывал тебя, каждую клеточку… когда живот… когда твой живот станет большой, и ты не сможешь вот так скакать на моем члене, я бы раскладывал тебя на кровати и ласкал ртом, чтобы ты стонал и кончал… только от моего языка… ммм…  
Джаред застонал и кончил себе на живот. Дженсен положил размякшего Джареда на кровать и, глядя на узкую спину с тонкой талией, обкусанные плечи, стал дрочить себе, сильно стискивая кулак. Это было не так хорошо, как внутри, в плену такой тесной задницы Джареда, но возбуждение нарастало, и когда Джаред зашевелился под ним, постанывая, Дженсен кончил ему на ягодицы, размазал сперму по расселине, по растраханной дырке, протолкнул несколько капель внутрь, не обращая внимания на слабые протесты Джареда, заглушенные простыней. Дженсен не смог бы, пожалуй, объяснить, зачем он это сделал. Просто еще раз утвердить свои права на это невозможно прекрасное тело.  
Впрочем, Дженсена интересовало не только тело. Но как добиться Джареда всего – с душой, мечтами и эмоциями, Дженсен пока не очень понимал.

***

Прошло еще несколько недель. Джаред каждый день ждал Дженсена с работы, сидя на подоконнике в своей темной комнате и вглядываясь в кусок газона и улицы перед домом. Когда машина Дженсена сворачивала на дорожку, он вскакивал и осторожно спускался вниз. Он стоял, замерев на нижней ступеньке лестницы, и слушал каждый раз один и тот же диалог: голос Дженсена спрашивал «Как Джаред, где он?», и голос Пеллегрино отвечал «Не знаю, у себя, наверное».  
Однажды машина приехала гораздо раньше. Джаред сидел с учебниками и только услышал шорох шин перед домом. Он сбежал по лестнице и наткнулся взглядом на незнакомца, стоящего посреди прихожей. Это был пожилой седой мужчина, который стал не очень приветливо, но внимательно разглядывать Джареда.  
– Вы кто?  
– Ты Джаред, наверное, да? Здравствуй, Джаред. Невежливо так встречать отца своего партнера.  
– Простите, я не знал…  
– Охрана меня знает, поэтому пропустила. Вряд ли тебе стоит брать на себя чужие функции…  
Джаред еще больше смутился и повернулся, чтобы уйти к себе в комнату.  
– Нет-нет, не уходи. Я знаю, что Дженсен еще на работе, я бы хотел поговорить с тобой. Пойдем в гостиную, поболтаем.  
Джаред покорно пошел в гостиную, неосознанно сутулясь, стараясь скрыть уже немного выпирающий живот.  
Отец Дженсена сел в кресло и разглядывал Джареда, когда тот устраивался напротив на диване, пытаясь сесть поудобнее.  
– Сколько уже месяцев?  
– Пять с половиной.  
– Да, уже солидно. Как себя чувствуешь?  
– Спасибо, неплохо.  
– А как Дженсен, заботится о тебе? Приезжает с работы вовремя, не задерживается?  
– Да, он почти не задерживается.  
– Ну, это тебе только кажется.  
– Что вы имеете в виду?  
– Я имею в виду, что ты симпатичный мальчик, неглупый, но ты должен понимать, что Дженсен взял тебя в дом, потому что ему нужен был контракт. Он купил информацию о тебе у агента, так все делают в подобных случаях. Ему нужна свобода, чтобы выехать из страны и заниматься тем, чем ему хочется, но получить это всё он мог только за счет контракта с таким, как ты.  
– Да, но…  
– И по вечерам, я уверен, он продолжает ездить в свой закрытый клуб, где мальчиков, похожих на тебя, десятки. Они легко исполняют любое желание, без капризов, без истерик. У них не будет растяжек на животе… Перед ними не нужно нести никаких дурацких обязательств. Чем ты лучше их?  
Джаред потупился, обхватив себя за живот, словно пытаясь защититься от острых жал, летевших в его сторону с каждым ядовитым словом.  
– Я… Чего вы хотите от меня? – еле слышно спросил Джаред, с трудом ворочая языком в разом пересохшем горле.  
– Я ничего не хочу. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал свое место и старался не доставлять проблем моему мальчику. У него серьезная работа, он должен думать о будущем. Когда-нибудь он женится, заведет настоящую семью, будет жить в своем доме в Канаде.  
Джаред старался дышать спокойно, но у него не получалось. Он попытался встать, но ослабевшие ноги не держали его, и он снова упал на диван.  
– Да не переживай ты так. Ты будешь прекрасно обеспечен. Дженсен честен до неприличия, это я его так воспитал.  
Старший Эклз встал и с самодовольным видом вышел из комнаты. Джаред слышал, как закрылась входная дверь, как уехала машина, как снова стало тихо. Мозг Джареда фиксировал звуки окружающей обстановки, но внутри, где-то в груди, словно всё умерло.  
***  
– Как Джаред? Где он?  
– Не знаю, у себя, наверное.  
Дженсен поднялся на второй этаж, но ни в комнате Джареда, ни в спальне его не обнаружил.  
– Марк, Джаред в бассейне? Не поздно ему купаться?  
– В бассейне пусто, шеф.  
– Тогда где он, черт побери? Ты заведуешь охраной или кто? – Дженсен давно не разговаривал с Пеллегрино таким тоном.  
Пеллегрино метнулся к пульту управления системой безопасности, расположенному в маленькой комнатке рядом со входом.  
– Судя по датчику GPS, он где-то в доме, шеф.  
Дженсен обошел все комнаты, Джареда не было нигде. Под конец отчаянных поисков он заглянул в ванную рядом с гостиной, которой почти никогда не пользовались, она предназначалась для гостей. В ванной было пусто, только на полу посредине валялось полотенце со следами крови и маленький металлический прямоугольник чипа GPS. Дженсен, не веря глазам, опустился на колени, чтобы лучше разглядеть. Ярость и отчаяние, которые его охватили, он раньше никогда не испытывал.  
– Пеллегрино, убью! Что случилось?  
– Шеф, что…  
– Джаред вырезал себе чип или выгрыз, я не знаю, и, наверное, уже далеко убежал. Что ты с ним сделал? – Дженсен схватил Пеллегрино за футболку и шваркнул об стену.  
– Ничего… приезжал ваш папа…  
– Чтооооо? И ты мне ничего не сказал???  
– Он буквально минут на пять заехал, они о чем-то поговорили с Джаредом и всё…  
Дженсен упал на диван, закрыв лицо руками. Меньше всего он ожидал визита отца. Он так привык, что отцу дела никакого нет до его интимных дел! Они обсуждали предстоящий контракт по телефону, тогда отец сказал, что ему всё равно, кого выберет Дженсен, что он не будет вмешиваться. И что в результате?  
– Срочно вызывай на поиски всех, кого сможешь найти. Раздай фотографии, пусть ищут. Куда он мог податься, мать твою? Он же совсем не знает города…  
Дженсен побежал в комнату Джареда, увидел, что тот не взял никаких вещей. Не то чтобы это успокаивало, скорее наоборот.  
– Держи со мной связь по телефону, я поехал искать. Если до полуночи не найдешь – я убью тебя, Пеллегрино, своими руками. Я не шучу.  
Дженсен не хотел обращаться в полицию, но понял, что выхода у него нет. Беременный носитель, без денег и документов, поздно вечером на улицах города – не нужна фантазия, чтобы догадаться, чем это может кончиться. Он ездил по улицам, вглядываясь в каждую долговязую фигуру. Под утро ему позвонили с известием, что Джареда обнаружили в ночлежке, предоставляющей приют бездомным носителям. Полицейские отвезли его в участок центрального округа, куда на бешеной скорости примчался Дженсен, игнорируя все светофоры.  
– Где он? – резко спросил Дженсен у следователя, которому поручили это дело. – Я забираю его домой.  
– Эй, эй, полегче, альфа-самец. Он не дает показания, но если выяснится, что он сбежал из-за плохого обращения, то домой вы его точно не заберете.  
– Я не знаю, из-за чего он сбежал. Гормональная неустойчивость, сами понимаете, это бывает в подобном положении. Можно мне пройти к нему, господин офицер?  
Следователь стал вчитываться в листок задержания.  
– Джаред Падалеки, девятнадцать лет. Он совершеннолетний, я не обязан отпускать его с вами.  
– Я его опекун до достижения двадцати одного года, так что вам всё равно придется его отпустить со мной…  
Джаред обнаружился в дальней камере. Он сидел на полу, обессиленно прислонившись к стене, перед лужей рвоты. Цвет лица у Джареда был такой, что у Дженсена от страха всё помутилось. Он плохо помнил, как тащил Джареда до машины, как вызывал доктора Крипке и стоял рядом с Джаредом, держа его за руку, пока не получил уверения, что его здоровью ничего не угрожает. Потом Дженсен избил и выгнал из дома Пеллегрино, даже не задумываясь, что тот может подать на него в суд за побои. Дженсен несколько дней не выходил из дома, забив на работу, чтобы не оставлять Джареда одного. Постепенно ситуация нормализовалась, и Дженсен решился на разговор.  
– Джаред, я не знаю, что тебе наговорил мой отец, ты мог бы спросить у меня, но убегать не выход.  
– Он сказал, что потом ты женишься и будешь жить настоящей семьей, а я… а я…  
– Это бред, Джаред. Сейчас ты – моя настоящая семья, и я не допущу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Почему нельзя было поговорить со мной? Ты не должен убегать, пойми это!  
– Почему это?  
Дженсен стал немного выходить из себя. Он встал и принес свой рабочий портфель.  
– Я тебе расскажу почему. – Он достал из портфеля пухлую папку и бросил ее на стол перед Джаредом. – Знаешь, что это такое? Это дело Фергюссона, которого я защищал как раз перед тем, как мы с тобой познакомились. Знаешь, что с ним произошло? Ему оформили партнерство, сначала всё было хорошо, а потом его «партнер» стал закатывать вечеринки, на которых разыгрывал лотерею для желающих трахнуть его нового молодого носителя. У самого козла, наверное, не стояло, зато он любил посмотреть. Оптом было дешевле, поэтому часто бедного Фергюссона пялили одновременно и сзади, и спереди, да еще по двое в одну дырку. Ему повезло, это случалось не каждый день. А знаешь, что это такое?  
Джаред молча, насупившись, смотрел, как Дженсен достает еще одну пухлую папку.  
– Это дело МакКормика, оно еще не закончено, но я не дам тебе его читать, потому что ты потом до конца своих дней будешь просыпаться от кошмаров. Он убежал от своего партнера, вот так, как ты, по глупости, ведь тот нормально с ним обращался, ничего криминального обнаружить не удалось. Но попал в руки торговцам человечиной, которые держали его привязанным и распятым много месяцев. Его кормили из трубочки раз в день и два раза в день делали клизму, а всё остальное время они продавали его дырку всем желающим. Даже с животными не обращаются так, как поступили с ним.  
Дженсен сделал паузу и с болью посмотрел на Джареда.  
– Я рассказал тебе это всё не для того, чтобы запугать. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что убегать – не выход. Мы всегда можем поговорить. Я отвечу на все твои вопросы. Я сделаю всё, о чем ты попросишь. Джаред, скажи, что ты меня понял…  
– Да понял я.  
– Скажи, что ты больше не будешь убегать.  
– Хорошо, не буду.  
Постепенно их жизнь вошла в нормальное русло, и Джаред вернулся к своим повседневным занятиям. Но тут пришла другая беда.

***

Дженсена вызвали в суд в качестве обвиняемого. Откуда-то, скорее всего из министерства рождаемости, пошла утечка результатов анализа Джареда, которые Дженсен обязан был предоставить. По законам военного положения, которые так и не были отменены после того, как спала эпидемия, Джареда, как носителя уникального генетического материала, могли национализировать. Дженсен использовал всё свое красноречие, но суд оказался непреклонен и постановил до окончания процесса изолировать Джареда.  
Дженсену пришлось задействовать самые ценные связи, чтобы Джареда поместили в закрытую клинику Джеффа Моргана, депутата Сената, уважаемой в стране политической фигуры, а не в государственное учреждение, где с ним могли сделать что угодно.  
Усталый и отчаявшийся Дженсен приехал к Джеффу домой.  
– Дженсен, тебе нельзя здесь находиться.  
– Джефф, пожалуйста, мне хотя бы издали на него посмотреть, убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке.  
– Дженсен, с ним абсолютно всё в порядке, я тебе это гарантирую. Все учебники, которые ты привез, ему передали, там даже есть бассейн, – Джефф улыбнулся и по-отечески потрепал Дженсена по щеке. – Не волнуйся. Лучше займись делом, чтобы выиграть этот процесс. Это будет нелегко, мой мальчик. Если бы адвокатом был не ты, то я бы сказал, что выиграть невозможно. Но у тебя получится.

***

Накануне слушаний Дженсен получил по почте большой видеофайл с незнакомого адреса. В письме было указано, что это послание от директора интерната. Дженсен немедленно надел наушники и открыл видеопроигрыватель.  
– Здравствуйте, Дженсен, я решил обратиться к вам, узнав, что с Джаредом стряслась беда. Я опасался этого и, конечно, вас ни в чем не обвиняю, очень надеюсь, что вы сделаете всё возможное, чтобы не отдавать Джареда в лапы государства. – Дженсен видел на экране лицо очень старого и смертельно больного человека, мучимого тяжелой одышкой, поэтому каждое слово давалось ему с большим трудом. – Мне совсем недолго осталось жить и я хотел бы умереть счастливым, зная, что о Джареде есть кому позаботиться кроме меня.  
– Конечно, директор, – кивнул Дженсен, забыв, что директор не может его слышать.  
– Джаред родился у нас в интернате. Его матерью была наша воспитанница, Шерон Падалеки, которая родилась в семье, не сильно пострадавшей от вируса. Родители отдали ее нам на попечение, опасаясь за ее судьбу. В те времена за женщинами, еще способными рожать, охотились. – Директор сделал паузу и закрыл глаза. Дженсен напряженно ждал, вглядываясь в осунувшееся лицо еще недавно импозантного пожилого джентльмена. – Когда она выросла, у нее проявились симптомы, как у нынешних носителей-мужчин, и ей нужно было забеременеть. Подходящих кандидатов на тот момент не нашлось, и тогда я вспомнил о сперме, которую сдал в банк спермы в самом начале эпидемии. Она пролежала несколько десятилетий в хранилище, никем не востребованная. Так что генетически я отец Джареда. И я всегда относился к нему, как к родному сыну, хотя по возрасту он мне во внуки годится, если не в правнуки.  
Дженсен остановил видео, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Подошел к бару, налил себе полстакана виски. Полученная информация ничего принципиально не меняла, он всё равно собирался завтра биться за Джареда до последнего. Но теперь ставки выросли стократ.  
– Джаред рос у нас, а его мама вышла замуж за рыбака из отдаленного поселка и уехала с ним. Спустя какое-то время пришло известие, что они оба погибли. В те времена министерство оплачивало охотникам премию за каждого фертильного носителя, особенно женщину. Жители поселка потом рассказали, что когда на них напали, муж застрелил Шерон, потом застрелился сам, но успел перед этим убить и кого-то из банды. Так Джаред остался совсем один. Пожалуйста, Дженсен, спасите его.  
Дженсену стоило большого труда не напиться вхлам.

***

Дженсен оглядел зал суда, уже заполнившийся народом. Тут было много журналистов, общественных деятелей, просто судебных завсегдатаев, которые приходят на все громкие заседания поглазеть на чужие драмы и трагедии. Дженсен внимательно оглядел присяжных, среди которых были три носителя и две женщины. От их голосов будет зависеть очень многое – на то, чтобы разжалобить брутальных самцов, составлявших почти половину состава жюри, Дженсен даже не надеялся.  
Судья Петтикот – лысеющий тусклый мужчина с обвислыми усами – был запойный пьяница и подкаблучник. Вряд ли ему есть дело до чужих семейных проблем, думал Дженсен, разглядывая во время речи прокурора скучающую физиономию судьи. Но у него есть дети, и это дает крошечный шанс.  
Джаред сидел в противоположном конце зала, возле него стояли два судебных пристава. Дженсен с трудом подавил порыв броситься к нему через весь зал – он бы добился только того, что его выдворили бы из здания суда и лишили возможности выиграть дело. Дженсен не видел Джареда почти месяц, толстовка, которая еще недавно висела на нем, теперь обтягивала округлившийся живот. Нестриженная челка низко нависала на глаза. Но Джаред не производил хрупкого впечатления. Наоборот, даже с такого расстояния Дженсену был заметен широкий размах его плеч.  
После обсуждения формальностей Дженсену предоставили последнее слово.  
– Уважаемые члены суда, уважаемые присяжные и все присутствующие, уважаемые граждане нашей страны, – начал свою речь Дженсен негромким голосом, и гул голосов в зале немедленно стих. Дженсен как раз рассчитывал, что его будут слушать внимательно. – Я не первый раз выступаю на этой трибуне, защищая права носителей, нарушенные в силу каких-либо обстоятельств. Теперь я защищаю здесь права своего партнера и свои собственные права. Наше с ним общее право счастливо жить друг с другом и растить наших детей. Когда Джаред родился, его мать, опасаясь преследований, простите, навязчивой заботы государства о своем генофонде, отдала Джареда под опеку интерната для таких же, как он, детей, чье несчастье заключалось лишь в том, что у них обнаружились гены и способности, так необходимые нашему государству для того, чтобы число его подданных не сокращалось. Сотрудники интерната, такие же люди, как и вы, растили этих детей, помогая им получить образование и профессию, чтобы они, когда вырастут, могли стать полноценными членами общества. Сидящий перед вами вон там Джаред Падалеки – способный молодой человек, который, закончив колледж, сможет стать врачом или инженером. Да-да, он способный и даже спит с учебниками. Но на какую судьбу вы, уважаемые граждане нашей страны, хотите обречь его? Вы хотите запереть его в камере закрытого медицинского учреждения, где на нем будут ставить опыты, пытаясь раскрыть секрет его уникальных генов? Вы хотите, чтобы его превратили в инкубатор, поставляющий государству живой товар?  
По рядам присутствующих прошелестел ропот.  
– Посмотрите, вот он сидит перед вами – живой человек, такой же, как вы. Но в этом процессе ему даже не предоставили слова. Разве так можно поступать с полноправными гражданами? Почему вы так боитесь услышать то, что может сказать один из тех, от кого зависит будущее человечества? Посмотрите на него, вы видите, что он сейчас уже носит ребенка, нашего первого ребенка. Вы хотите, чтобы этот ребенок, рожденный в неволе, возненавидел вас за то, что вы сделали с его отцом и со всей его жизнью? Вы хотите, чтобы все дети, которых Джаред может родить, так же сильно возненавидели вас за то, что вы собираетесь отнять у них?  
Из зала послышались возмущенные выкрики. Судья стал стучать молоточком, призывая толпу к спокойствию.  
– Неужели вы правда не хотите, чтобы эти дети росли в любящей семье, рядом со счастливыми родителями? В своем красивом светлом доме, с качелями на лужайке, велосипедами в прихожей и рождественской елкой в углу большой уютной гостиной? Да, благодаря договору с Джаредом я получил выездную визу и могу выехать из страны в любой момент. И да, я имею право выехать не один, а с партнером. И сейчас меньше, чем когда-либо, я хотел бы менять партнера. Я сделал свой выбор. Поверьте, он не был импульсивным. За несколько месяцев совместной жизни мы с Джаредом пережили всякое. Мы разные люди и привыкнуть жить вместе нам было непросто. Но эти сложности теперь позади. И последние недели вынужденной разлуки только усилили те чувства, которые я испытываю к этому человеку.  
Дженсен оглядел зал. Ему показалось, что направленных на него сочувственных глаз стало больше. Девушка из числа присяжных уже всхлипывала, не стесняясь большого количества народа. Ее сосед сидел мертвенно бледный, многие присяжные смущенно перешептывались.  
– Джаред, я сейчас хочу обратиться к тебе. Когда-то тебе сказали, что я собираюсь создать настоящую семью и жить с ней в своем доме в Канаде. Это правда. Но тот человек не знал одного – я уже создал настоящую семью, а тот дом на берегу моря я купил для тебя. Если мы поедем туда сегодня, то я даже смогу перенести тебя через порог на руках. Через месяц ты станешь слишком тяжелым для этого.  
В зале кто-то хихикнул. Странная пелена застилала глаза Дженсена, поэтому ему было плохо видно, что делает Джаред, смотрит ли на него, ловит ли каждое слово.  
– Перед лицом всех присутствующих, я клянусь, Джаред Падалеки, что для меня нет большего счастья, чем назвать тебя своим мужем и жить с тобой вместе до конца своих дней. Клянусь любить тебя и наших детей больше жизни. Если ты согласен, скажи «да».  
В зале поднялся невероятный гвалт. Дженсен вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть на Джареда. Тот сказал «да» и улыбнулся.

О решении жюри присяжных писали все вечерние газеты. Одиннадцатью голосами против десяти Джаред Падалеки был выпущен на свободу.


End file.
